


💎Hide💎

by Dzizechca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of Time Travel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, F/F, F/M, Magic, Pain, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzizechca/pseuds/Dzizechca
Summary: how many times will she have to hide from others?how many times will she have to lie?She hid from herself many years ago and still cannot find
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	💎Hide💎

**Author's Note:**

> here is the cover ---->https://www.instagram.com/p/CEUvXtupNp6/?igshid=vsegu1alqsfe  
> I don't speak English. If you find any mistakes pls let me know🙏

Part 1. the pounding of her heart. 

Cold winter evening, but "cold" only for the inhabitants of the "homeworld", but not for their rulers. Flames blazed in the ancient fireplace. Three tall women sat in armchairs around a wooden table with glasses of wine. Pearl was just finishing cleaning this room, or rather the whole mansion. The girl carefully ran her hand over the golden patterns of the fireplace, checking for dust.

-I'm finished, my Diamond.

Pearl said straightening her back, facing the woman dressed in a silver dress and folding her hands behind her back

-Well done, now tell Pink that it's time for her to go to bed.

-Of course my Diamond.

And the silhouette of a slender girl disappeared behind an exquisite ebony door.

-It's a pity we didn't call her

woman with long blue hair and blue eyes said

-You know Pink, tomorrow she'll forget.

Taking a deep breath, another ruler said irritably, rubbing the bridge of her nose between her amber eyes.

-Don't forget why we're here.

White Diamond tried to remain mysterious and calm, but deep down she was also worried about her little sister.

-Of course, White. So, today one of my quartz soldiers discovered new lands, and...

-What is it, Yellow? Something happened?

-No, no, it was just...um ... something like an abyss. You have to see this.

White Diamond abruptly got up from her chair and gracefully waved her hand vertically at the gate from the mansion, they opened.

\- show us.

-Pearl! Call jasper 4753.

-Yes, my Diamond

Another girl, dressed in all shades of yellow, emerged from the opposite door. In a minute, three rulers were already standing near a huge cliff. It seemed as if the planet abruptly broke into several pieces, it really was a big cRaCk in "homeworld" it was immediately clear that this hole was also magical, because there was no bottom.

-Call pink diamond pearl. Now

Even the most perfect Diamond could hardly hide the shock. You had to go down there, you had to find out what it was. It was important, very, White could entrust this task only to her retinue, but from the retinue she had only Pearls. That was enough.

(before our Pearl served White Diamond there is one more reason why she had to go down into the hole, this will be explained later)

***

-Can I come in, my Diamond?

-Ah, yes, yes, sure!

Pearl carefully opened the cream door with peach patterns. Pink sat on her double bed and tried her best to hide her face from Pearl's view.

-Are you ... are you crying my Diamond?!

Of course, tears flowed down the girl's pink cheeks, Pearl didn't see this, but she heard how the big heart of this Diamond beating. She knew the pace of that heart, she knew how Pink's emotions sounded.

\- what? Hah. No, no. Of course not!)

These sad notes in her voice killed Pearl, in her heart she already wanted to run up to the girl, hug her and just be there when she needed it. But she couldn't. She's just a Pearl

-How can I help you my Diamond?

Pink Diamond finally turned to Pearl, giving her a sincere smile, even though tears were still running down her cheeks, but she also knew Pearl well, she too could hear her heartbeat.

How nice it is ... when someone worries about you

Pearl may never be able to hug Pink, but her caring look was enough

For both of them


End file.
